1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a display device having a multi-mode virtual bezel (or inactive area).
2. Background
Electronic devices include tablet-type computer system (or computing device) in which a tablet may couple to a base, and may detach from the base. Electronic devices may also include a convertible computing device that may convert from a clamshell mode to a tablet mode.